This invention relates to a sprayer control system and method for using same.
Chemical spraying systems are widely used in the field of agriculture. These sprayers are used to spray agricultural crops with insecticides, herbicides, fertilizers, and other chemicals. Environmental concerns make it desirable to be able to precisely control the amount of chemicals being sprayed so that excess use of chemicals is avoided. Precise control of the quantity and mixture of chemicals is also desirable in order to minimize chemical costs and thereby maximize profit.
Chemicals are usually applied to agricultural crops by vehicles which move through the crops and which carry sprayers for spraying the chemicals on the crops. It is desirable to be able to adjust and control the flow of chemical being sprayed in relationship to the velocity of the vehicle. That is, as the velocity increases, the flow rate of the chemical needs also to increase correspondingly.
The control system for the sprayer also should provide the operator with means for easily adjusting the chemical rate being applied, the number of spray booms being actuated, and the width of the spray pattern.
Prior art spray systems utilize two or more valves in the system for controlling the flow rate of the chemical to the sprayer heads. One problem encountered with these systems is the difficulty in adjusting the flow rate without creating a back pressure on the pump which is pumping the fluid to the spray heads. Prior art valving systems for sprayers often create this back pressure on the pump which results in damage or unnecessary wear on the pump.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved sprayer control system and method for using same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved sprayer control system and method for using same which utilizes a single flow control valve which permits the adjustment of the flow without creating a back pressure on the fluid pump.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved sprayer control system and method for using same which permits the precise control of the fluid flow to the spray heads, as well as a precise control of the ratio of chemical mixture to the carrier fluid.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved control system and method for using same which is easily adjusted to accommodate the desired flow rate and application rate desired for the particular situation.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved sprayer control system and method for using same which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.